


Amaranthine

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Future Fic, Happily Ever After, Human Castiel, M/M, Post Season 10, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they lived happily ever after!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaranthine

Warm, afternoon sunlight dances across tall grassy fields, turning the long stems gold. Kansas plains stretch out as far as the eye can see, rolling hills dark shadows off in the distance.   Clouds inch over the cerulean sky, the autumn wind blows slightly,  just enough to make the blades of grass sway back and forth, swishing together melodiously.

It is the perfect day for a wedding.

Dean Winchester stands in front of a mirror, obsessively adjusting his black tie. He’s tied and re-tied the damn thing about ten times but his nervous, shaking fingers aren’t willing to cooperate with him. Huffing in frustration he tosses the tie onto the counter next to the bathroom sink and leans forward running his fingers through his hair. He can’t go out there without a tie on, he has to wear a tie on his wedding day. Rolling up the sleeves of his suit jacket he checks his watch - 3:40 p.m. He has twenty minutes. Twenty minutes until he gets married to his best friend and the love of his life. Fuck. Dean swipes the tie off of the counter and flings it around his neck, making quick work of the knot that falls apart as soon as he’s finished. Dean lets out a groan.

“Dean,” Sam sing-songs, tapping on Dean’s shoulder lightly.

Dean jumps and whips around, brow furrowing, “What?”

Sam grins and raises an eyebrow, “Somebody’s a little nervous.”

Dean shoots him a glare, spinning back around to face the mirror, “Shut up.”

He picks up the tie for the upteenth time, glaring at the stupid thing before trying again. Sam watches behind him, clearly amused. When Dean’s fingers slip and slide off the fabric Sam chuckles lightly, reaching around him and grabs the tie from his fingers.

“By the time you get this on Cas will be walking down the aisle with a walker, let me.”

Dean has a smart retort on the tip of his tongue, but decides he’ll let it go, just this once.

Sam fixes his tie correctly the first time, turning to Dean with an easy smile.

“I was just next door with Cas and he’s ready whenever you are.”

Dean takes in a deep breath and releases it slowly, hands fidgeting against his side, “Is everyone out there?”

“Yep, everyone but you two, Charlie and me.”

Dean snorts at Sam’s mention of Charlie, “I can’t believe she insisted on being the flower girl.”

Sam shrugs, “She looks really beautiful and she’s really excited, even more than Cas and I didn’t think that was possible.”

Dean laughs, adjusting his suit jacket one last time in the mirror before deciding that - yeah, he looks pretty damn good. His nerves have quelled a little now, thanks to Sam’s presence. Sam always helps him calm down.

“Charlie told me the other day that she always knew I’d end up with Cas,” Dean remarks as they walk towards the door.

“Well, I mean... it was always kind of obvious.”

Dean rolls his eyes and smacks Sam in the shoulder, “Yeah, yeah whatever.”

“Hey Dean, there is one thing I don’t understand, why did you want everything to be blue?”

Dean’s lips twitch up,  “Oh, I have my reasons.”

And then he is out the door and around the corner without another word, leaving Sam just as confused as before.

~

Dean stands beneath the white arch, hands clasped in front of him. A pulsing mix of excitement and nerves rush through his veins. His fingers tap rhythmically against the top of his hand. He keeps taking shallow breaths in and out, awkwardly smiling at his friends sitting in the few chairs in front of him as they wait for Cas and Charlie.

Sam leans forward from where he stands a few feet away from Dean and whispers, “Dean, relax.”

Dean turns around and frowns, “What if he doesn’t show up?”

“You’re being ridiculous I just saw him five minutes ago.”

Dean sighs, “I know but... what if he realizes, ‘I don’t think I actually want to marry former knight of hell, asshole extraordinaire Dean Winchester who is totally undeserving of being loved by a friggin’ angel.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Dean, do I need to remind you of all the things Cas has done for you over the years. Stop worrying, sheesh.”

Dean pauses, mentally running through Cas and his entire relationship, all the times Cas has given up everything for him, all of the countless times Cas died for him. Sam’s got a point.

“Okay,” Dean replies, taking in another gush of air. His heart is pounding erratically in his chest, he unclasps his clammy hands, hanging them awkwardly at his sides. His fingers tremble from nervousness. He brings them together again, squeezing every couple of seconds, taking in measured, even breaths.  All that’s left to do is wait.

If anyone had told him five years ago he’d be standing in front of his friends with Sam at his side about to get married to Cas, Dean would’ve probably told them they lost their mind. 

Back then Castiel was still a celestial wave-length of intent and Dean considered him a helpful dick with wings. That was before they stopped the Apocalypse, before Cas betrayed him, before Purgatory, before Metatron, before the Mark of Cain. Everything was so simple then - well, as simple as one can consider the Apocalypse to be. But that was before Dean realized that in Cas he’d found something he wouldn’t find in anyone else, ever. Before Dean had a best friend and before Dean fell in love with his best friend.

But that was before and this is now.

Now, Castiel is human. Though sometimes if his voice dips down too low or he stares at Dean for an extended period of time it seems like just for a brief moment that he is an angel again. But he’s not and that is proven every single morning when he wakes up as more of a grouch than the Grinch on Christmas Eve until he gets at least three cups of coffee in his system. Dean still thinks he’s cute even though he’s had a pillow tossed at his head more times than he can count for waking Cas up. They have a good life, it’s not perfect, they argue all the time about countless things - what movie to watch on television, who gets to do the dishes and what kind of milk to buy at the store. It took them so long to reach this point and they had to go through many trials to get here - death, separation, resurrection, and misunderstandings - but they made it.

Canon in D begins to drift out of the speakers lined up at the edge of the chairs - Cas insisted on using this song, telling Dean that if they were going to get married, they need to do it right. Dean raises his eyes to the end of the aisle and almost loses it. Cas is there, at the end of the aisle, Charlie’s arm wrapped around his with the biggest smile Dean’s ever seen shining on Cas’s face, like the sun rising for the first time. Cas looks so goddamn handsome in his tux Dean’s knees go weak. Cas’s tie is backwards just like it’s always been and that sight alone bring tears to Dean’s eyes. He walks towards Dean slowly, Charlie at his side. The smile on her face rivals Cas’s and she giggles, winking at Dean obnoxiously. Everyone is smiling, all of their old friends and new friends that they’ve made since settling down a bit. They all know how long it took them to get here, this is a big deal. Dean lets out a joyous laugh but it comes out more as a choked sob and he scrubs his hand over his mouth. Cas is almost to him now.

Charlie brings Cas to him, unwrapping his arm from hers and placing it on Dean’s. Dean takes Cas’s hand, tangling their fingers together. Green meets blue and for a moment the world stops turning.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says softly, that singular phrase he’s said so many times warms Dean’s heart.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean replies, pressing a kiss to the side of Cas’s cheek and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Their gaze lingers a little longer and then Sam is clearing his throat, causing everyone to laugh. Dean and Cas turn to Sam, their hands still connected. Sam pulls out a small book from his suit pocket and opens to the first page.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join my brother, Dean and his angel, Castiel into holy matrimony.”

A chorus of laughs erupts from everyone in the audience and Dean slaps Sam on the shoulder, that was not a part of the approved script. He shoots him a half-hearted glare but drops it when he sees the amused grin on Cas’s face. Cas squeezes Dean’s hand and Dean nods at Sam to continue.

The ceremony is short, mostly traditional except for their vows. Dean and Cas both wanted to write their own. The classic, ‘til death do us part’ didn’t really work for them. Death never separated them before and it wouldn’t in the future.

When it comes time for them to say their vows, Dean goes first. He pulls out a folded piece of notebook paper from his pocket, clearing his throat and stealing a glance at Cas. He takes a deep breath and begins.

“Cas, when I first met you, well... when I first remember meeting you I was scared. I didn’t know what you were or if you wanted me dead. All I remember is that there were sparks flying everywhere when you burst through that door and...  a part of me knew in that instant, my life was changed forever. I didn’t really like you at first but somehow you became an ally and then a friend. As the years went on and we went through some tough shit, I realized I needed you and that I couldn’t live without you. But at the time the angels were falling and you... you were falling and I... I didn’t want to get in your way of having a life of your own. You deserved that after everything you’d been through and... I figured that being away from me would make your life better. But uh... I was wrong and I shouldn’t listen to me.”

Dean pauses, chuckling, wiping away a tear that slides down his cheek.

“Then you gave everything for me, again just like you had countless times before and I finally  _got it._  You’ve always loved me, I was just a little slow on the uptake. I thought it was too late to tell you, I was a demon and you were dying, but I told you anyway and by some fucking miracle I’m getting married to you right now. I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Dean pauses again, raising his eyes to Cas’s. Cas is crying, tiny tears trickling down his cheeks but he’s smiling and Dean thinks for a second that he’s looking into the sun.

“So Cas, I’m not always good with words and I probably don’t tell you I love you enough but, I do, I love you. You saved me in... every way imaginable and I can’t imagine living without you. You’re the fucking love of my life and I’m so excited to have you by my side for the rest of my life.”

A few people in the audience “awww,” Sam included, but Dean doesn’t notice he’s staring at Cas with all the love in the world and Cas is staring right back, blue eyes sparkling.

Dean refolds the slip of paper, pocketing it. Cas composes himself a bit then retrieves his own page of vows.

“Dean,” Cas says adoringly. He is still grinning, the muscles in his cheeks starting to ache from smiling so much.

“In heaven one of the most important things we learn about is the complexities of human love. We are taught that love is a force of nature, a powerful entity of it’s own, capable of changing the course of time. Until I met you, I’d only seen love from afar. It was part of my job to observe humans on earth and while watching I saw many of them find love. What I gleaned from this was that love is dangerous and unbreakable, something to be feared. It was something I never wanted to experience, I feared that letting emotion in would... weaken me. How wrong I was."

Cas stops for a moment, glancing up at Dean with a shy smile.

“To say that I loved you from the beginning would be a lie, I didn’t. I had no concept of emotion then but to put it simply, I was entranced by you. Your soul has always been pure, your heart always in the right place. You saved people and never put your life before theirs. I didn’t understand how one man could sacrifice so much for others. The angels always called humans weak, that their emotions would be the cause of their demise, but they were wrong. Love, is what makes us strong, that’s what keeps us going even when the world is ending. You taught me that.”

Dean sniffles and then chuckles at himself for being such a goddamn sap, Cas squeezes his hand.

“I don’t know when I first started loving you, it didn’t happen in a single instant it happened over time. One day I woke up, as if from a dream and realized that I would do anything for you. And I did. Dean, I may be your angel but you are mine. You saved me. You taught me to choose for myself, to do what is right regardless of the consequences and to love without expecting anything in return. Dean Winchester, you are my saving grace and I will love you until the day I die.”

Dean breaks the rules, he can’t help himself. He surges forward and kisses Cas. He tugs gently on Cas’s tie, bringing their foreheads together, whispering, “I love you so much,” against his lips. No eyes are dry in the audience and Sam wipes a few tears off of his cheeks.

Sam clears his throat, composing himself and continuing on with the ceremony. Charlie brings the rings and Dean and Cas exchange them promising love and faithfulness to each other. When they’ve finished, Sam takes in a breath, glancing back and forth between his brother and Cas, grinning.

“By the power vested in me from the internet and the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you husbands and partners, you may kiss!”

Dean lets out a victorious whoop, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist and kissing him soundly. They pull away grinning and staring into each other’s eyes. Cas’s hand is holding onto Dean’s tie and he tugs on it, dragging him in for another kiss, sweet and full of love.

They’re finally married!

~

Placid azure water laps lightly against the thick wooden posts holding the small bungalow up over the water. Dean leans over the side of the porch, hands wrapped around the warm, wooden railing. A colorful tropical fish swims through the transparent water, it’s bright colors standing out brightly against the white sand on the ocean floor. Sun dances across the surface of the water, sparkling like thousands of diamonds. Dean feels a warm press of a shoulder against his and looks over. Cas is leaning over the side, face glowing at the sight of the little fish swimming around in the water.

Dean turns back to the sea, looking out over the great expanse of light blue water and the island off in the distance. When deciding where to go on their honeymoon Dean and Cas had two qualifications. It had to be somewhere neither of them had been and somewhere warm and exotic. Bora Bora seemed like the perfect fit. Their little bungalow hovers over the shallow water, all windows and flowy curtains and a king size bed softer than angel’s feather. It is a little slice of heaven and Dean wished they had more than just a week to be here. But a week would have to be enough and Dean planned on making the most of their time in this paradise. They deserved this.

Dean reaches down and tugs on Cas’s hand, pulling him away from the sea and back inside their hideaway. Cas narrows his eyes at him in curiosity, waiting patiently while Dean walks over to the small radio on the bedside table, flicking it on and turning up the volume. He walks back over to Cas with an easy smile, holding out his hands. Cas takes one, and places his other hand on Dean’s waist, pulling Dean against him. Native music floats out of the speakers, twirling around the two of them and drifting out to sea.  ****

They sway with the music, dancing about the room in an easy rhythm, enjoying being close to each other. Cas kisses him during a lull in the music and it takes Dean’s breath away. In Cas’s arms, Dean found his home and he never wants to leave.

Yeah, he’s the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
